


Ilmare, My Star-light

by RinzlersGhost



Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: You are a scout and a warrior from Imladris sent on a mission during the war of the ring. You and Lindir exchange letters during your journey.
Relationships: Lindir/GenderNeutral Reader, Lindir/Reader
Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075340
Kudos: 10





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Ilmare - Quenya for Starlight  
> Meleth-nin - my love  
> Mell-nin - my beloved  
> A'maelamin - my twilight  
> Hir-nin - my lord

_ Ilmare, my sweet shining star, how my heart longs to be with you. I regret to inform you that my travels have taken me farther from Imladris than I would ever dare dream. There is more than just war budding on the horizon; there is death and destruction beyond that which has ever touched the Bruinen. It is my deepest sorrow that I will not make it home for Turuhalme; you should not have to celebrate it alone. Perhaps when the war is over, I will take you on mountain journeys where the snow never melts and show you the wonders of the Northern lights by Erebor and Dale. Meleth-nin, mell-nin, I pray that my letters find you in well health and spirits.  _

_ With my most love, Y/N _

_ A’maelamin, I am pleased to hear that your scouting expedition is going well, though I doubt the subject is pleasant. I hope that you will regale me with stories of all the places you’ve seen when you return. You needn’t have worried about Turuhalme. Our Lord Elrond hosted a council in the valley, so there were so many visitors that the festival was pushed aside in favor of those who were visiting. I heard from Prince Legolas that the Greenwood’s Turuhalme festivals are a spectacle to behold; perhaps we should go to one once things have settled down. I am in well-health and well-spirits as long as I know that you are alive. I know you cannot find much time to write, but please do not wait so long again. _

_ Le melin, your Lindir _

_ Le melin, my dearest. I deeply apologize for waiting so long to write. Much of my time has been spent on horseback-- you don’t realize how uncomfortable it is until you journey for weeks on end. It sounds like you had a happy winter solstice whether or not you had the festival. I’m glad that you’ve been able to reconnect with our kin from other realms. I passed through Caras Galadhon and the Greenwood both on my way up North. Can you believe that the scout Haldir has made marchwarden now? It seems only yesterday that we saw him and he was just as skinny as his twin brothers. He has certainly built for his position; we did not even recognize each other! But enough about my journeys... what news have you on the front of war? Is Lord Elrond planning to combat it? _

_ Y/N _

_ Haldir made marchwarden? Indeed, I thought that was him I saw marching with the Galadhrim but I had no chance to confirm it. Lord Elrond deployed the Galadhrim to Helm’s Deep to aid King Theoden and Aragorn. We have not yet heard news of whether or not the battle was successful. I can only pray for the latter. Lord Elrond has approached me about escorting his people to Valinor across the sea. Will you return soon enough to make that journey? I do not wish to sail without you. I do not know that I can turn down his order. _

_ Lindir _

_ Would he really make you sail without me? I cannot say, my love. I was there at Helm’s Deep. The deeping wall was broken. So many were lost. Haldir was lost. The best I could do was to guide him into sweet memories as he took his last breaths. I’ve sent his cloak and sword back to Lothlorien to his brothers, but that will not bring him back. Please, mell-nin, after all the heartbreak I’ve seen and suffered, do not go without me. The war is only getting worse. _

_ Y/N _

_ I escorted most of Imladris into the ships but held to my promise. I will not leave without you. Lord Elrond intended for Arwen to go but she has chosen a mortal life. He is not pleased but he can no longer sway her mind. A few others remain, hir-nin Glorfindel sticks out to me as most prominent. The Valley is empty; I find it so bizarre. There is talk that we will all go to Gondor if the war turns in our favor, that we may watch the next king be crowned. I hope to see you there, A’maelamin. _

_ Lindir _


	2. Loved Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hir-nin - my lord  
> Meleth-nin - my love  
> Ilmare - Starlight  
> Le melin - I love you  
> Le hannon - thank you

Lindir wasn’t going to say that he wasn’t a complete ball of nerves at Aragorn’s coronation. He knew you had gotten his letter, for the eagle had returned to him, but it bore nothing more than a blotted out page that was stained with blood. The talons had turned dark with blotted ink and the feathered quill had cut right through the page. He kept all your letters tucked with his robes, holding them close to his heart. He hoped he would see you, but alas, you were nowhere to be found among the crowds.

His heart sank as he scanned the people gathered, blood thundering in his ears. He did not dare to think that you had been cut down in battle, injured or far worse, already passed on. He could not even be happy for Arwen and Aragorn, though he gave them a terse smile. Arwen stood on her tiptoes, whispering something into Aragorn’s ear, glancing to Lindir.

“Your mate is alive.” Aragorn murmured. “ _Hir-nin_ Lindir, your mate is alive. Stubborn and injured, which is why you do not see them among the crowds. I believe they’ve been blockaded in the healing wings.”

“You will forgive me then...” Lindir vanished among the crowd, being escorted to the healing wards. You were laying on a bed, eyes closed with bandages swathed around you. “ _Meleth-nin_!” He rushed to your side as your eyes fluttered.

“ _Ilmare_?” You questioned softly. His features were hazy to you; you feared you would never see right again, and panic bubbled in your chest. “ _Ilmare_ , it is difficult to see you!” You cried out.

“I will have Lord Elrond look you over as soon as he is able.” Lindir grasped your hand, covered in mottled bruises. “You look horrible.” He murmured. 

“But I am alive.” You replied.

“Yes, and that is what matters. I feared the worst.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to your cheek, never mind the blood and grit still on you. You threaded your fingers into his hair, pressing his head against your chest.

“My love.” You breathed softly, eyes closing again. You were so tired. “ _Le melin_ , Lindir.”

“ _Le melin_ , Y/N.” Lindir replied, sinking to his knees so that he could stay and listen to your heart beating.

_ Barely breathing... injured greatly... may go beyond my area of expertise. _

You recognized the voice as Elrond’s, your eyes fluttering open to only experience darkness. “ _Meleth-nin_!” You thrashed about until a hand closed around your own and you could feel multiple people, multiple elves laying hands on you, reciting very old and very powerful healing spells.

“I am here.” Lindir murmured. He had awoken to not hearing your heart beating and his absolute scream of panic had brought more than just healers to his side. Your skin felt cold to him, but he could feel some warmth and strength returning to your body as the healing began to work.

“You are going to need to rely on Lindir, Y/N.” Elrond murmured. “I cannot heal your sight anymore; it is gone.  _ You _ were almost gone.”

“ _Le hannon, hir-nin_.” You whispered, pressing a hand to your chest and still wincing at the action. His hand closed around your own, holding your hand tightly. Truly, Elrond loved you like one of his own children; to lose you would have cost more than Lindir’s happiness. His hand touched against your cheek softly.

“Get some rest. I have no doubt that Lindir will be at your side.” Elrond murmured, leaving you to your mate’s side.


	3. Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meleth-nin - my love  
> Laich - sweet  
> Hir-nin - my lord  
> Hervenn-nin - my husband

If it was one thing you knew about Lindir, it was that he was  _ incredibly stubborn _ when he wanted to be. You were in the back of a wagon on the way back to Imladris now that you had been deemed at least fit enough to travel and you were certain that said wagon had been padded with nothing less than the finest furs and pillows available in all of Gondor. You had been nothing but slightly mortified to hear Lindir hissing out a Sindarin curse, something that had actually gotten him smacked in the back of the head by Elrond, judging by the angry voice that followed when he cursed at the way you were handled. 

Your mate was sulking, your head in his lap as he rode in the back of the wagon with you. You longed to see him again but now knew that would never happen. Still, you thought you could remember his beautiful dark brown doe eyes and silken brunet hair. Your good hand found his, intertwining your fingers with his own.

The arrival to Imladris brought out even more his protective side. You were swept into his arms and judging by footsteps, taken into the talan you shared with him. “Will we not sail?” You asked.

“Not until I am confident that you can make the journey.” Lindir murmured. “Besides, the last ship to sail will include Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and they are not yet here. So you and I will enjoy what spoils we have left on this Earth.” You shook your head at him as you heard bath water running. You could use a good bath. You started to stand and make your way over there when you were swept from your feet again and carried to the bath. Lindir’s deft fingers undressed you and unknowingly to you, he also undressed himself, carrying you into the tub and slipping in there with you.

“Valar!” You murmured, your back hitting Lindir’s chest. “Eager, are we?” You asked.

“It isn’t that, _meleth-nin_.” He murmured. “I wish to take care of you.”

“And I have no doubt that you will. You’ve never lacked in anything you’ve ever done, my love. Why do you think I will doubt your devotion now?” You murmured. You could hear him grumbling beneath his breath. “My Lindir...” You breathed, resting your head on his shoulder and finding his neck open and wanting for your lips. “ _Laich hir-nin_.” You murmured, kissing your way up to his jaw, finding his lips with your own. “ _Hervenn-nin_.” You mumbled around his lips. “I cannot see to know your face, my husband. You are going to have to use words, sweet Lindir.”

“Mmm.” Lindir finally replied. You realized that his hands had wandered, wrapped around your middle, fingers dancing across your skin. “I almost lost you. I  _ need _ to take care of you. I  _ need _ to know you are safe. I  _ need  _ to have you in my arms.” Lindir murmured, letting his lips ghost across the back of your neck as you leaned forward. “I _ need  _ you.”

“I gathered that.” You replied.

“Not like that.” Lindir grumbled. “You are hurt. I would rather see you in well health before attempting anything of the sort.”

“If you are so desperate and needy, I can think of one thing I require.” You replied, washing out your hair with your good arm.

“And what would that be?”

“You make an astonishingly sweet and nutty lembas.” You murmured. “I haven’t tasted it in what feels like ages. Let me rest; busy your mind while I sleep.” You finished washing up to have Lindir dry you off gently, wrapping you in a robe and tending to your wounds, what remained of them, before vanishing into the kitchens.

You woke to the scent of sweetness. Your mouth watered as you thought about all the foods you had been missing out on. Lembas only went so far, and you had been surviving on the same gruel as the rest of them for weeks. The warmth of fresh lembas touched to your lips and you opened your mouth for Lindir to place a piece inside. You could not help the moan that slipped out between your teeth as it melted in your mouth.

“I have missed this.” You murmured.

“Does it really taste that good?” Lindir asked.

“You’re talking to someone who ran out of any kind of Elven food about eight weeks into my journey. I’ve surrendered my pride to eating dried meat and gruel that is absolutely tasteless. Lindir, it’s amazing.” You purred out, taking another piece eagerly. The sweet lembas that Lindir made was not nearly as fulfilling or as long lasting, but your mate was the only one in Imladris who could make it taste as phenomenal as this, and you weren’t giving it up.


	4. Sweets Part 2 *NSFW/Explicit*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meleth-nin - My love  
> Hervenn-nin - My husband  
> Le melithon anuir - I will love you forever

The next piece he gave you, you didn’t surrender so easily. You caught his wrist, forcing his hand to stay. His fingers were sticky and sweet and you took your time to suck each one of them clean. “ _ Meleth-nin _ !” Lindir whined softly and you chuckled, imagining the look on his face-- a cross between despair and want.

“Is it so wrong to want you,  _ hervenn-nin _ ?” You asked, leaning forward, lips trailing from his hand to up his shoulder, finding his neck wanting.

“You are injured!”

“It doesn’t make me want my husband any less.” You growled, nipping at the flesh of his neck, drawing little gasps and squeaks from between his lips. “You’d better move the food,  _ Lindir. _ Unless you want to be laying in it.” He yelped and you heard the tray being set on the floor, the heavy thud of a bottle along with it. Your hands moved instinctively, unbuttoning the robes and pulling them open, your tongue touching against his creamy skin. Everywhere you touched, a flame built beneath his skin and you could imagine the red blush that covered him. You chuckled softly, hot breath skittering across his body, feeling all the goosebumps that came with it.

You put some weight on your injured arm and almost collapsed. “ _ Meleth-nin _ !” Lindir started to chastise you but you just growled at him, switching to your other arm and using your teeth to unlace his leggings, tugging them down. “I wish you wouldn’t push yourself so!”

“I know what I want, mate.” You growled, sinking your mouth down around his cock, twitching and leaking pre-cum. It seemed that he still got aroused by your dominance. “And I’d rather have you than have you deal with it yourself.” You murmured, licking him from base to tip, teasing his slit with your tongue until he wailed out, fingers knotting in your hair. “It’s been too long, my Lindir. Too long since I’ve tasted you. Too long since I’ve had you to myself.”

“Y/N!” His voice was music to you. Hearing him moan only pressed you on, sinking your mouth down on him again, cheeks hollowing as you sucked his length down your throat, taking him all the way to his base. “You... ah!” Lindir moaned out as you drew back, running your tongue around the head of his cock, flicking back and forth. “You’ll make me...!” Sweet, shy, embarrassed Lindir; you loved him most like this-- when he could barely speak because of the enormity of the pleasure upon him. “ _ Meleth-nin _ !” He gasped out and you sank your mouth onto him again, swallowing the seed that spilled over, teasing him until he squirmed beneath you, fingers tugging you up, away from his cock.

He surrendered his lips to you, tasting himself on your tongue. “I’ve missed you, my Lindir.” You growled out, into his mouth. “My sweet minstrel. Truly everything to come out of your mouth is music to my ears.” You murmured.

“I do not wish to go any farther until you are more recovered.” Lindir breathed. You supposed that was a fair point; that little exercise had taken more energy than you thought. Right now you were just relishing in the warmth of his bare skin against yours.

“You are warm, my love.” You whispered, nuzzling your head into the crook of his neck. “Words cannot describe how much I have missed you.” You felt his arms come around you, moving so that the two of you could be resting against pillows instead of the end of the bed. Fingers buried in your hair, pressing your head close to him.

“ _ Le melithon anuir _ .” Lindir murmured. “To Valinor, to death, to whatever comes for us.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead as you sank into sleep upon his chest.


End file.
